Desperate Houseboys Wiki
Welcome to The Houseboys at the their peak;, Dane Samuel, Sandhip Roy Sing and Duncan Terblanche.]]Desperate Houseboys is a fictious title which originated in 2008 which given to a group of four close friends, based on the friendship's similarities to the popular television series, Desperate Housewives. The original group formed on 15 February 2008 and consisted of Shane Spencer, Sandhip Roy Sing, Duncan Terblanche and Dane Samuel. Similarly to the TV Series, the four lived within a 1km radius of each other in the upmarket Morningside suburb in Durban, South Africa. Another reason for the group calling themselves the 'Houseboys', in following of the TV Series was that their personality strongly matched characters from the 2004 ABC TV Drama. Shane was labeled 'Susan', Duncan was labeled 'Lynette', Sandhip was labeled 'Bree' and Dane was labeled 'Gaby'. History The friendship group originally formed in February 16 2008. Despite some of the members of the social circle known each other before hand.Sandhip were friends before the 'Houseboys' group began and in September 2007 Shane met Duncan through a mutual friend and Dane and Shane had briefly met each other in May 2007. Duncan in February moved down to Durban and one night at The Lounge the friendship all clicked together. The next night hosted a dinner party at his house and the friendship finally formed itself and defined themselves as The Desperate Houseboys. In June 2008 the group suffered their first major fall out and fight. A misunderstanding between and Sandhip caused a scene with Sandhip between him and the other Houseboys; Sandhip and the rest of the Houseboys eventually repaired their friendships but the rift between and Duncan continued to grow in distrust and betrayal. In August 2008 and Duncan officially called of their friendship with each other, but the group tried to remain intact but things began to change. Dane's obsession over Shane became unbearable. In September 2008, Duncan announced his departure form Durban and he was moving to Cape Town. He and briefly made peace with each other; thanks to Dane, but never fixed the friendship. Sandhip, Dane and continued with their friendships but things just weren't the same. The dynamics of the group changed and Dane and grew closer with each other and Sandhip often went solo but still remained intact with the group. Dynamics began changing for the "Houseboys" and existing friendships around them often merged into the group. A close friend of the group was who was initially a good friend of He grew close to the group and was labeled the character of 'Edie', because of his vast sexual appetite for men. Another existing 'ghost member' of the group was ionship with the existing Houseboys and holds the record for the most friction with members of the group including mini-feuds to out right wars with certain members. It all ended the day after Valentines day when Dane stole from a close friend and was later caught on camera. since (Month) (Year) Contents ( ) What's new * Date- This wiki is created! * Date- News text Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Desperate Houseboys The original members of the 'Desperate Houseboys'. Shane Spencer, Dane Samuel, Sandhip Roy Sing and Duncan Terblanche.. Featured Video Use this section to show a featured image or video thumb|300px|left __NOEDITSECTION__